Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electrode assembly and a secondary battery.
Description of the Related Art
In a secondary battery, it is increasingly required to use a shape that is suitable for various environments. However, in a conventional prismatic or cylindrical secondary battery, its shape is difficult to be freely modified. On the other hand, in the case of a pouch-type polymer battery, its shape may be modified to a certain extent. If the shape of the pouch-type polymer battery is freely modified, its application field can be greatly extended. However, an electrode assembly built in the pouch-type polymer battery should maintain a fixed shape. Therefore, it is technically required to modify the shapes of an electrode assembly and an outer casing, built in a pouch-type polymer battery for it to be suitable for different environments.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.